Different
by Crazy Rei luva ft. Ninsg
Summary: Follow Kai and Rei's thoughts on their beyblade journey about situations, people and above all, about eachother. (Kai/Rei, season 1. Don't like don't read.)
1. Chapter one

Konnichiwa.  
  
We are Crazy Rei luva ft Ninsg. I am Crazy rei luva, she is Ninsg and this is or Beyblade story.  
  
Tala: Wow, like they didn't got that.  
  
Crazy Rei luva: Of course they got that, not anybody's like you ^^.  
  
Tala: That's right. HEY!!!! T.T  
  
Ninsg: -_- *sigh*  
  
Crazy Rei luva: ^_______________________________________^  
  
Ninsg: Tala, do the disclaimer please.  
  
Tala: No prob, Ninsg. Crazy Rei luva and Ninsg don't own anything.  
  
Ninsg: This short chap is only in Kai's POV. Enjoy the fic!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~ Different: Prologue ~  
  
Bladebreakers. The name that I was now a part of. The name of a team.  
  
I can't believe I had done this. Accepting to be the leader of this team full of imature brats. A team that consists of a rookie, a happy-go-lucky guy, a nerd with a laptop who isn't even part of the team and a neko-jin. This is totally ridiculous.  
  
"Hey Kai, never thought we were about to end up in the same team. Give me a high five." Tyson says. The baby. Did he really think I like noticing him?  
  
"It's not because we're in the same team that we're best friends now. Oh, Tyson, happy birthday. Training tomorrow starts very early." I say while I walk off stage. No attention for me, thank you very much.  
  
I stand in the shadows looking at the guys who are waving and enjoying their success. What a joke. Probably somebody will pop out and say that. Cause it was a joke. The great Kai Hiwatari in the same team as a rookie, a hyper guy, a nerd and a neko-jin. Funny.  
  
Suddenly I see the neko-jin's -What was his name again? Rei?- face fall. Then he's happy again. Or he seems to be happy. So Rei Kon doesn't like his success either.  
  
He seems smart. Maybe he even is.  
  
Rei is the first one who walks off stage. He walks towards me. Great. He'll probably want to start an o so lovable conversation.  
  
But he doesn't. He just stands there next to me, watching Max and at last Tyson go away.  
  
And of course they're walking towards us. Now that it was silent. Bye-bye silence, bye-bye peace.  
  
"Yo, Kai, we're going to win the Asian tournament man!" Tyson says while rubbing his nose.  
  
"If you're on time for practice, yes. You need to train, Tyson. You only won from me because you had luck."  
  
"Sure, mister Sourpance, sure. Hey, that actually sounds good." Tyson added.  
  
"I think I'll have to agree with Kai, Tyson. You had luck." Rei says.  
  
I was right; he's the smartest of the group. I think I can deal with him.  
  
"Don't forget, practice tomorrow."  
  
With that I walked away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
This was really short. So, please forgive us. If there are any spelling mistakes, our fault. We're Dutch. R+R people, we really want to continue this story, but you guys have to like it.  
  
Sayonara. 


	2. Chapter two

AN: This chap was written by Ninsg Veen, the previous by Crazy Rei luva.  
  
ninsg veen: This chap may seem short, but I tell ya it looks longer in word, it always does... well besides that you might notice the style- change, that's because...hey you already know that, WE CO-AUTHOR THIS ONE!!! I like this co-author stuff, it's really fun and good for your...  
  
crazy rei luva: while she is rambling on about writing and stuff I will have eumm *ponders, then looks at kai with a big smirk* KAI read the disclaimer. Kai get yourself over here! *Kai walks willingly towards c-r-l* Kai honey, could you read this card?  
  
kai: Yes ma'am, Ninsg Veen and Crazy Rei luva don't own beyblade and all associated characters. Neither do they own the base-plot. They do however own the name Yaki-gon.  
  
ninsg: *stops her rambling and starts looking dead-serious* Before you go read it I must tell you that we don't know a story that could be woven into the original story yet, so we're still figuring that out. Meanwhile, ENJOY!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Rei's POV-  
  
I had to head home after the championships, because I had a job to do. But part of me wants to go back. I want to see China again, and perhaps even my old friends.  
  
So right now I am working in a restaurant waiting tables. Fun is something else, but it pays. The job's not all that bad.  
  
Before I went home we started our first training. I think Kai was being a bit harsh on us. But it kept us on our toes. In a way the training was quite useful. Even though Kai's somewhat cold, he is a very good trainer.  
  
He says we all need work.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Come on Tyson, you can do better than this." Kai said to Tyson, who was already tired of ripping his blade more than... who knows how much times we had been ripping. I was getting rather tired as well.  
  
Kenny and Dizzy were sitting on the ground inserting the recorded data into Dizzy's hard drive.  
  
"Maybe," Kenny started, "you should let them rest for a few seconds."  
  
Kai looked angrily his way, making the chief hide behind his laptop. But instead of saying something 'not so kind' he loosened his features and closed his eyes. I think he was tired too.  
  
"Okay. I think we will quit for today. I don't think we will get anywhere this day anyway." He stated.  
  
I sighed at this. We had been practicing almost all day, non-stop, besides the five-minute break we got to have lunch.  
  
"Does anyone know how late it is?" I asked my fellow team-mates. Kenny answered.  
  
-"It's 17:00 hours, Rei."  
  
I hissed.  
  
"I have to go guys, I still need to pack my bags." They all nodded understandingly.  
  
Then we all shook hands and said our goodbye's. Kai was being rather cold. When I reached out my hand to shake his he just kept his arms crossed. I felt a bit disappointed. But he did, however, nod my way as a form of goodbye.  
  
After that I packed my bags and suitcases to take with me back home.  
  
Home.  
  
China had always been my home until I decided to leave for Japan. And so I found myself being part of the Bladebreakers. A group of many different nationalities, me being the Chinese kitten of the group.  
  
When I finished stuffing all my clothing, beyblade material and some other stuff into bags, I ate something and then went to bed, to get a good night sleep. The next day I was going back to China, back home.  
  
***End flashback***  
  
I had stepped on the plain looking back just once. I didn't really care about leaving Japan behind. The only thing I'd leave there were friends and I would see them very soon.  
  
"Rei, Kon Rei! Are you even alive in there!?"  
  
I shake my head to rise up from all the thoughts to see the headwaiter looking at me rather angrily.  
  
"If Mister Yaki-gon finds you like this, he'd fire you right away. Table six is waiting for their food. Get going!" His voice sounds really agitated.  
  
I sigh and with a nod I make my way for the dinner room.  
  
I stop walking when I notice familiar voices emanating from table six. When I listen more carefully I can hear that Tyson is the one talking.  
  
"I'm hungry, I hope we get our food quickly or else I am going to eat this table."  
  
I can hear Kenny and Max both agreeing with him. I walk a few steps further to look at the table. They are all here! I feel a hand pushing me in the back.  
  
"Get moving!"  
  
I sigh again. It seemed that he was only able to give orders. Get going, get moving, do this do that...  
  
"Yes sir." I turn back to the kitchen and pick up the food that was planned for 'table six'. With my hands full I return to give my friends their dinner.  
  
~~~Some time later~~~  
  
They hadn't noticed me. I wasn't really happy about this, but I decided to say nothing, just to amuse myself.  
  
When I take up Tyson's plate something changes.  
  
"Rei?! what are you doing here?"  
  
I laugh as they finally notice me.  
  
-"You guys should really pay more attention to your waiters. I was serving you all night! You'd better leave me a nice tip."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Aawh crappy ending ey? Problem is, I don't remember the exact dialogue anymore so I just stopped there... sorry, hehe *gets hit by random reader* YOU BETTER R' or else I won't look up the dialogue, actually we don't know who read and didn't review it so... (if you people can help us with quotes and dialogues, we'd be happy. I am really itching for the restaurant scene) Man I talk a lot, I'm so gonna get flames...text 


	3. Chapter three

Hi!  
  
I'm crazy Rei luva and first I have some messages. First, I'm writing this chapter (DOH) and Ninsg is away for four weeks, so I'll be writing the next few chapters. Though there's a problem too. I'm soon off for a two week vacation to Italy. (Italian guys, here I come!!! *Italian guys run away*) So this story won't be updated then I think. But don't worry, it will be when I get back -__-;;;.  
  
Enjoy the chapter, it's in Kai's POV.  
  
Kai: I'm not going to be all lovey dovey right?  
  
C-R-L: No. Not yet. *big evil grin*  
  
Kai: I hate it when she does that.  
  
C-R-L: *shoves Kai aside* It' Rei's turn to do the disclaimer. Rei?  
  
Rei: Ninsg and C-R-L don't own anything except when there's something original in the chapter which doesn't appear in the series.  
  
C-R-L: *glomps Rei* Enjoy the fic ^^.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~ Different: Chapter 3 ~  
  
After our dinner Mr. D. begins to speak. I'm not interested in those speeches about friendship and all. My answer is clear. NO! Friendship is for losers and weaklings. Not for me, the great Kai Hiwatari. I'm only in this team cause I want to be the world champion.  
  
Suddenly I hear my name fall and I start to listen.  
  
After a whole thing of rules for the tournament I interrupt.  
  
"I could win all those matches by myself, but I have to work with these joker-babies?" I say annoyed, but in a calm voice.  
  
"There's no 'I' in the team, Kai." Mr. D. Sighs. "Well, there's no 'Kai' in the team either." I snap while I walk to door, slamming it hard enough to express my decision.  
  
"Come back!" I hear Max yelling. Then I'm outside.  
  
I turn left and begin to walk. Soon I'm in the alleys of China. I once trained those losers, but I'm not doing that again. Rei was a guy with talent and technique, Max too, but Tyson...  
  
He's a disaster.  
  
But I'm still not planning to hang around with the other guys. They can die, I don't care. That neko-jin probably would be the only one who'd leave me alone. After these thoughts I train for half an hour. Nothing much, just cutting off the steps of these metal staircases you have in the alleys.  
  
Suddenly I hear voices.  
  
"My legs are killing me!" I hear Tyson's voice groan.  
  
"Why does Kai wanna get lost instead of hanging out with us?" I hear Max voice sigh.  
  
"Kai is a loner. He plays by his own rules." I hear Rei say sadly. Why is he sad?  
  
Suddenly there's a silence.  
  
"What's wrong Rei?"  
  
That was Tyson.  
  
"Shhhhhhh...I hear a blade spinning."  
  
"What? I don't hear it. Wait... Now I hear it too."  
  
"This way! It must be Kai." Rei says.  
  
I jump on the staircase and climb further the alley in. Then I come down again and I watch the scene in the shadows.  
  
A black wok came flying at the other their feet and a blue blade spun around it.  
  
Tyson yelled.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here." I see a black haired boy stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei asked demanding.  
  
"I'm here to get to know your bitbeasts." the guy smirked, and took out a pair of nunchuks. He began swinging them around and another beyblade went flying into the wok.  
  
"It's the dreaded nunchuk shooter." Rei said . Well, you don't see that often.  
  
I see the guy is a good blader. But Tyson defeated him in no time.  
  
"I can't believe I lost." The guy muttered, falling to the knees.  
  
Suddenly I hear someone preparing to launch his blade. I bring my launcher and blade up and stand in the position to launch if something would happen.  
  
Suddenly I see a purple blade heading for Rei. I launch my blade and knock the purple blade into the wok.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
I look at Max when I hear his voice. He'd better shut up. They even can't survive an hour without me.  
  
"Well Brucy, you failed." Said a voice. I turned around to see the purple blade fly into a hand.  
  
I see a little guy with green hair and purple eyes on the ground. It looks like he jumped off a roof and landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
"But Kevin, you can't kick me out of the White Tigers. I just earned myself a nickname." I look as the guy named Bruce begs to stay. The White Tigers? What the fuck!  
  
"I have a new nickname for you. How does Mr. Failure sound?" Kevin smirked, showing his fangs. Mr Failure?! The green guy's such a baka.  
  
"That's so cruel." Bruce said sadly, walking away. He clearly doesn't know how to make a cool impression, otherwise he would say something different then "That's so cruel". The second baka of that little group.  
  
I notice that Rei's face wasn't all to happy and he was rather quiet too.  
  
"What's wrong, Raymond." Kevin sneered. I look at Kevin again.  
  
"Do you know this guy, Rei?" Tyson asked rather curious.  
  
Nooooooooooo, of course Rei doesn't know the guy. How would the guy otherwise know Rei's name!!! I really want to whack Tyson on his head at times.  
  
"Kevin, what are you doing here." Rei growled.  
  
"I see you have some friends, need a babysitter?"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Kevin did a back flip and crouched low like a cat.  
  
"I was just having some fun. Wanna beybattle? My Galman's gonna have you for breakfast." The little guy sneered.  
  
"I'll battle you." Rei stepped forward, but Tyson blocked him.  
  
"No, this is my match Rei." Tyson grunted.  
  
Oh Tyson, always the guy who has to be the hero.  
  
I look to Kevin again and I see him smirk. I am lucky that Tyson isn't that bad at blading after all. He'd better not loose.  
  
Max stepped forward.  
  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" he yelled, bringing his hand down.  
  
And with that I see Tyson loosing the first round. Grrrrrr, if that guy looses the second round too he's dead.  
  
"You maybe won this round Kevin, but I got the edge because you haven't seen my bit-beast yet." Tyson said full of confidence.  
  
That's one of his big mysteries, how that guy keeps confidence in every situation. And that shows again his lack at personality.  
  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"  
  
Kevin released his Galman again and used the same attack as before, but now Tyson fought back by releasing his Dragoon. Tyson won the round in no time using his Hurricane attack.  
  
Everybody was cheering. I think he could've done this much better. This is a real disgrace for our team. Not that I care of course.  
  
I hear Kevin threaten Tyson by saying they have one more round to go, but then I hear Bruce's voice again. I turn to where his voice comes from.  
  
Kevin, what you're doing is against the rules." A girl popped out from behind Bruce.  
  
OWWWWW THE PINK!!! LET US HIDE!!! Man, that girl could win a war by that. She just has to walk over the place where the fights are and she would win with all that pink.  
  
I notice I missed quite a bit of the conversation so I begin to pay attention again. A big guy who would probably eat more then Tyson now stands behind the pink girl and Kevin was gone.  
  
"Mariah! I thought. . . .you didn't want to see me anymore." Rei muttered.  
  
"The White Tigers are only here to compete in the Asian tournament." The girl named Mariah hissed.  
  
What an irritating voice! She'd better not talk to much or I could go crazy and hurt her or something.  
  
"If it isn't Rei. . . ." I look to Mariah's left when I hear that voice come out of the shadows.  
  
"Why don't you introduce us to your friends, though they are a couple of lame bladers."  
  
I nodded inside my head. HEY!!! He doesn't mean me too right? Grrrrrrr I'm going to teach that bastard a lesson.  
  
"What did you say, Lee?!" Ray snarled.  
  
"Are you the leader of this bunch of crap."I ask while taking out Dranzer. Nobody could take it when I insulted him, her or his/her team.  
  
"You wanna go? No, we have certain rules to follow." I look at Lee while he says this and shakes his head.  
  
"You're backing out?" I sneer.  
  
"Yeah right." Lee said and walked away. I narrow my eyes as I watch him going.  
  
"What about me? I'll fight you." Mariah yelled  
  
"Sorry, but you're not the one I have a problem with." I say in a sarcastic voice. Or rather, I do have a problem with you, but you're a waste of my time.  
  
"Go Galux!" I look up as Mariah launches her pink blade at the wok. In a speed of light, the pink blade rushed around and returned to Mariah's palm.  
  
Wow, is everything about her pink?  
  
"Whoa. . . .take a look at this." Kenny gasped. I look to the wok and see it split into several pieces.  
  
Grrrrrr. How dare she? That's an insult where that slut's going to pay for.  
  
"Lucky." I say while folding my arms, trying to keep me calm.  
  
"I don't like to be kept waiting Mariah." Lee's voice came.  
  
"Coming! I'll catch you later Rei." She said in a dangerous voice.  
  
Gary followed her.  
  
Good, finally that bunch of crap's gone too. I'm off. I'm really not going to talk to my 'teammates'. The only thing they'd do was asking to Rei what those White Tigers had to do with him and why Mariah called him a traitor. Because they are so naive that they wouldn't even understand that. It was obvious that Rei was part of the White Tigers in the past and that he left them for some kinda reason. Probably because of that Mariah girl. I would go away too. I dunno why but the thought that Rei left because of Mariah cheered me up. Well, it probably wasn't because of that that I was happy, it was probably just the thought that was so hilarious.  
  
I'm walking off in thoughts, leaving my team behind. *********************************************************************  
  
It's midnight when I'm back at the hotel. I walk towards the hotel room and open the door with the key I got from Mr. D.  
  
Hu? Why's the light still on?  
  
I walk inside and see Rei sitting on the bench in the middle of the little living room. He looks up when I enter.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hu!" Why is he thanking me? What did I do? Whatever it is, I wish I didn't do it.  
  
"Thank you for knocking Kevin's blade away and helping me out with Lee."  
  
I blink. What the hell?! This is nuts. I wasn't helping him, I just did what every normal human would do. But wait... I'm above a normal human. I'm way better.  
  
"Hmph." I say and turn around, a feeling of pure horror in my stomach. I walk into the room I share with Rei and I'm preparing everything to go to bed.  
  
Half an hour later I am still awake. A few minutes ago Rei came into the room and I could feel him looking at me while I pretended to sleep.  
  
"I know you are awake, Kai. We know you have human feelings. I dunno how we know it but we just do. You need some friends and we want to be that. But you won't even let us try." Rei had whispered. Then he laid in his bed and now I could hear his steady breath.  
  
And I curse myself. I curse myself for the weakness I showed. I curse myself over and over again and still I don't know why I showed it.  
  
But if I torture myself all night with the curses and memories then I would be far above a normal human again tomorrow.  
  
Stupid weakness... Stupid me... How could I be such a baka... I'm a friggin bastard........  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wowie, this was a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter. I don't know how I came trough this but I did and this probably sucks so R+R and tell me cause this is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo suckish. Sorry for the Mariah bashing if there are Mariah fans who read this story. I hate the girl. I personally think that Kai really hates Mariah.  
  
Sayonara and R+R. 


	4. Chapter four

AN(Ninsg): hallo! I hope I didn't annoy anyone with my 'being away for four weeks'. You won't hate me right? You had a nice chapter from c-r-l btw so you must be happy. I had an amazing time in Germany(for work) and another part of Germany(for vacation) and I have also been invited to come to America. And I WILL!  
  
Anyway we're both back and I got to write the new chap, which is going to be.... umm dunno, I'll see when I write it.  
  
Ow and if you have quotes, any at all, mail us, please, that would be sooooo appreciated.  
  
C-r-l: will you start your fic already?! It is your turn you know...  
  
Kai/Rei: *both nod*  
  
Ninsg: yes sorry, just the disclaimer and then I'll be off.  
  
Disclaimer: ever heard of FANfiction? Good! Then you know the drill.  
  
All: - _ - *  
  
~ Different: chapter four~  
  
~Dear diary,  
  
I know I don't write like this often, but now I feel that I need to, because important, awful, things happened.  
  
I thought that things wouldn't be that bad, meeting my old teammates again. I was wrong. Not only did we get into a fight right away, I was named to be a traitor, by someone who used to be one of my best friends.  
  
However I could have seen that coming though. I would meet them again. Hadn't it been then, it would have been at the tournament.  
  
Kai helped us out, being his usual self of course, but still, he helped us you know. I thanked him later that evening, but he just hmphed. After that I told him he was being cold and that he needed friends. That we tried, but that he somehow turned us away.  
  
I said WE tried. I tried harder, but he doesn't know that. He is to busy trying to be alone.  
  
It was really hard for me to say such a thing, especially to a cold person like him.  
  
Besides that I 'talked' to Kai, I...I also have been unfortunate to... ...to have my bitbeast... my bitbeast... well it's kind of... gone.  
  
Kevin tried to steal Kenney's data, but Kenny caught him red-handed. I battled Kevin to settle things, but I lost control.  
  
I was, I don't know, not focused. And Drigger just...left.  
  
Everyone is very supportive, all except for Kai who named me weak for not being able to control my own bitbeast. Maybe Kai is right, maybe I am weak for letting Drigger slip away that easily. All I know is that I have to get him back. I need Drigger even though my friends tell me otherwise.  
  
Rei~  
  
Rei closes the small book he was writing in and puts it in a duffel bag, which he swings over his shoulder. When he walks past all the bedrooms, he looks at his friends whom were still sleeping.  
  
Today he decided that he would get his bitbeast back, no matter what. His eyes rest on Kai again as he passes his own room.  
  
Weak, he figured, was something Rei wasn't. He just had one moment of weakness. He would get Drigger back and show everyone that he was very capable to blade.  
  
Especially Kai  
  
"Where's Ray?"  
  
"He's not in his room."  
  
"Yes but where could he be?"  
  
"Maybe he's practicing."  
  
"He doesn't have a bitbeast, perhaps he's somewhere alone trying to figure things out."  
  
"And leave us without alone like that? I don't think so."  
  
"He left a note!"  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"That he went to search for Drigger."  
  
"We've got to find him"  
  
*whacks writersblock* Yes I know, this wasn't even romantic in the slightest sense. I AM SOOOO SORRY *pleades for people to keep reading*  
  
But I hope you like the way the chap was made out of, with the diary and all and the he/she perspective.  
  
Well anyway, I will leave CRL to write something far superior then I just did kay? kay! 


	5. Chapter five

CRL: *hides for the sharp objects and tomatoes thrown at her head* I'm sorry!!! It's all my fault! Please forgive me for not updating! I'll make it up to you. An extra long chapter!

Chapter in Rei's POV

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything. Except when you see something or someone not from the first season.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I'm walking. Walking away from my new friends. The people I am unworthy to be around at the moment. But when I get Driger back I'll be stronger than ever. 

Kai... How could he be so mean yet so right at the same time? He is an extremely complicated person. I'll never fully understand him. 

_'You had the chance to beat him, yet you let him win. What kind of Beyblader are you? I didn't expect this from you,Rei. You let the power of Driger slip right through your fingers. And now you're left with nothing.'  
  
  
_

I don't know how I could've been so careless.  
  
  


_'There's not much we can do now. And no matter how much we want to, we can't change the past.'_

Darn! Why did I hesitate! I should've known Kevin would try some filthy trick. 

I'm almost at the top of this mountain. Good, now I can almost find Driger again. My life isn't of any value without a bitbeast. Without a bitbeast, I'm nothing. 

Finally I reach the top. I throw my bag on the ground and pull out my beyblade; trying to smash the stones in front of me.

I've got to try harder. Driger must come back. But at this rate I'm not going to smash these stones but the beyblade. 

I pick up my empty beyblade. 'I'm ought to try again.' I think while launching again.

Suddenly a flash of pink comes from above me. I can bearably avoid the blade that's now spinning on the ground. But that's... Galux...

"Galux?!"

I look up. There stands Mariah on a cliff, smirking.

"Mariah? What do you think you're doing?"

Mariah just keeps smirking. "Destroy him, Galux!!!"

Her blade crashes into mine several times. What does she want? What does she have to prove?

"This doesn't have anything to do with you, right?"

"Oh, you're wrong, Rei. This has everything to do with me. Galux, Cat Scratch Attack!!!"

Her blade again crashes into mine for an amount of time. I can't understand why she was doing this! Why are girls so complicated? And what is she trying to prove? That she's stronger than me?

"What are you trying to prove?" I yell.

No answer. Her blade heads for mine again and I have to dodge it. My blade stops spinning.

Then I only find myself looking at Mariah jumping off the cliff and landing on her feet gracefully.

"Here you go, Rei. I looked everywhere for you." She says, soon standing in front of me and handing over my beyblade. Girls!!!

I take my beyblade out of her hand without any thank you. I don't know what to say at all. First she's trying to defeat me, now she's being all nice. 

I wanted to ask millions of stuff, but the first question that escapes my lips is "Why are you here?".

"I was worried about you."

Okay, so she's trying to destroy me out of worry. Makes sense. Meanwhile Mariah started to pace around.

"Okay, reality check. I can't believe you lost to Kevin. I can't believe you fell for his trick." Mariah says. I can only frown. The next one in a row who thinks I was stupid.

"You left the Bladebreakers. You think it's different this time? No! Two minuses don't make a plus, Rei!"

Why is she saying this? She doesn't understand, she didn't loose her bitbeast! If that's the only thing she can say...

"I miss having you in our team, Rei. Why don't you join us and start all over again?" Mariah squeaks. 

W-What? Start over again? It does sound appealing. I know they will find me worthy enough for their team. 

"We can forget the past and be just like in the old times!"

I sit down. What to do? Perhaps it's better to change sides now, than to get dumped later on by the Bladebreakers, when I have a stronger relationship with them. "I don't know, Mariah..."

She falls on her knees beside me and looks expectantly at me. "Don't you miss your old White Tiger buddies? Don't you miss us, Rei? "

"I guess I do..." It's the truth. I do miss them. When I traveled around all alone I was so lonely, that I completely focused on beyblade. I forgot everything and became arrogant. I almost forgot the essence of beyblading: that you had to have fun.

"Remember the old times? When we were young? Every day we would be blading in the alley behind the grocery store, battling other kids. And you defeated everyone, Rei!"

The old times... Yes... They were wonderful... "I remember it, Mariah. But things are different now. When I was young I loved beyblading, and when I wasn't blading I was reading history about it. I read about my family's history and how there was a tribe called 'the White Tigers'. I read about how they developed a new weapon called 'Bey' and how they used it to defeat their opponents. They already had bitbeasts. They handed those Beys over from generation to generation, and they were only destined for the worthiest of all warriors. So when I got it instead of Lee, I wanted to see other bitbeast like that and really earn Driger. That's why I left."

"I don't care why you left, Rei. All I want for you is to come back now."

I smile. It's time to tell the truth. "I do miss the White Tigers and their spirit..."

"What?! So you're jumping ship?! Is that it?!" Tyson's voice cut trough the air. I turn around in terror. This is not how I want this!

"Tyson, it not what you think..." 

"Why you-!" I have never seen Tyson that mad.  
  
"I may not be like Tyson, Rei... but how could you do this? We want you on our team, whether you have a bitbeast or not!" Max says. I can only look and frown. How in earth am I supposed to decide whether or not I should go away?

"Rei's coming with us!!! Right Rei? Tell them!"

Oh Mariah, it isn't that simple. I- Aaarg! What am I supposed to do?!

"How about we decide this with a beybattle! If you win, you do whatever you want, no questions asked, no hard feelings. But if you lose, you're coming with us." Tyson proposes relaxed. 

I... I have to do this... So I can make my own decision. "I accept!" I declare.

"Stop! I'll battle you instead!" Mariah yells.

I will win! "This is none of your concern, Mariah! I said I accept."

"Rei, at least remember your past! You were a good blader, even without a bitbeast."

She's right. I was a good blader. If I was able to be a good blader without a bitbeast then, than I can win now too. "You're right Mariah! Thanks!"

We both launch our beyblades. Oh my kami, Tyson is so predictable. I'm going to win this match!

"Driger, aim your Tiger Claw Attack at that rock!!!"

Yes, it works! He cuts right trough the stone! I...I won!!!

"What? Impossible!" Tyson yells out. 

"You did it Rei! Welcome back to the White Tigers!"

"Rei... Good job, man. You're free to do whatever you want. But I just want you to know that, even if you don't have a bitbeast, we still would've wanted you back."

W-What? Are they serious? "R-Really, Tyson?"

"Yes."

"We got to go, Rei." Mariah says softly.

I turn around smiling, exactly reflecting how I feel, and spread my arms. "I made my decision, Mariah. I'm staying with the Bladebreakers. Thanks for making me remember that you don't need a bitbeast to be good."

I see Mariah's expression change from sad to a soft, content face. "You made the right decision, Rei."

"Mariah! What are you doing here with the worthless traitor and his friends?"

I turn around at the familiar voice. I knew it. It's Lee. I feel a strange feeling a threat in my stomach. I hate it to be confronted with Lee. 

Max and Tyson protest, but I can't let any word escape my mouth. The little bit of happiness I just felt is gone. My best friend... This isn't fair...

Then the White Tigers jump off the platform. I see Tyson and Max staring downwards and I put a happy expression on my face.

"Need a push?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*angel face* It's not superb, but it not bad either. I don't think the feelings were described very well, and I have a bit of problems with remaining in the Present. I always write in the Past. I want the Past back *cries Sailor Moon style*. 

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!

Please review again. Onegai?

Tootles!


	6. Chapter six

AN: Nice chapter crl wrote ne?  
  
Anyway, I'll do the next. I hope it is to your liking, and not to late. This is my last year of school so I worry about exams... I had a T-week as well so you could say I was busy.  
  
Disclaimer: mmm well whattya know *holds up paper* it says here I don't own /shit/!  
  
~Different chapter six~  
  
So there she was /again/. Taking a good teammate away. Honestly, I don't really like being in a team. But as long as we are, we might as well have a good one. Rei's a good blader, if he would leave, I'd be stuck with Max en Tyson. That says enough.  
  
Luckily Rei decided to stay. And yes, I have Tyson to thank for that. He was useful after all.  
  
Kenny and I didn't go climbing mountains to find him. I didn't know that Mariah was going to steel him away. I only thought that he was going to find Drigger or himself up there. We just sat here, waiting for them to return. Kenny was fixing some glitches in my blade out of frustration and I was watching him poking Dranzer around.  
  
Now I sit here again. But this time everyone is here, including Rei.  
  
He's apologising to us. Everyone forgives him. After getting smiley faces from the others he looks at me.  
  
"Kai? You were right you know. But I still think I could be a part of the team. Mariah was right too. I could be a good blader, even without a bit beast."  
  
She's confusing him. First she's wrong and then she's right. He has to make some sort of choice.  
  
But instead of telling him that, I smirk and nod. He smiles at me and then looks at the clock.  
  
"This was a very tiresome day guys, let's go and get some rest."  
  
I fill him in by saying that we have training the next morning. He grins at me. He knows as well as I do that Tyson will have something to say about it.  
  
After some muttering from Tyson we all go to bed.  
  
But I don't sleep.  
  
******  
  
I have been turning around a lot. Mostly looking up and stare at the ceiling or on my right side. I don't like it when I try to catch some sleep and I stare at someone else's back. But this time I'm too restless to care and I turn on my left side.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have.  
  
Rei's awake and he's staring at me. I sigh out of annoyance, but don't speak.  
  
"You can't sleep either?" he whispers, making sure not to wake the others.  
  
I grumble.  
  
"I understand."  
  
I frown. He understood? He knows me pretty well. I decide to /do/ say something.  
  
"It's just that it's annoying, not being able to sleep."  
  
-"Uh-huh, I know what you mean. Maybe I can help you a bit. Is there something particular that stresses you out at this moment."  
  
"What are you? My shrink? I don't need your help." I snap at him.  
  
I regret it though, as his features sadden.  
  
I sit up and throw my head back. Out of the corner of my eye I see him sit up as well, still staring at me with those golden eyes of his. I turn my face towards him and stare back. He looks away.  
  
After sitting up for a while I let myself fall back in the pillows, but I still feel restless so I sit again.  
  
"Okay, maybe I /do/ need a little help."  
  
Great, now I was asking for help. But he ignores that I'm out of character and smiles.  
  
"So what is your head filled with?"  
  
-"Brains."  
  
"No seriously Kai, what are your thoughts?"  
  
I shrug.  
  
"Today I guess..."  
  
-"Why today? Anything bad happened?"  
  
He grins. I just give him a nasty look.  
  
"To be honest Rei, I don't know. Maybe it's Mariah or maybe it's you. But something is not right about today. I thought you were stronger than that Rei."  
  
-"Stronger than what? Breaking down after losing my /bit beast/? This is not /just/ a small thing to deal with."  
  
"I know that. But you /can/ live with it. It's like you said, you will train without, like all those other kids without bit beasts. You /are/ part of our team."  
  
-"You're right. But I'm just saying it won't be easy."  
  
I shrug again. He was intending to help me sleep, but instead I tried helping him. I just agitated him. I don't know what he's going through, so I can't help him with that. I can't tell him that I know what it's like, because I don't.  
  
I say no more and place my head on the pillow again. Then I turn around, even though I still feel his eyes on my back.  
  
*****  
  
AN: sorry sorry sorry, I was planning on making them touch or something in that matter. But still. I think their relationship can blossom from here on.  
  
I'm sorry about the writing style too; I may have put all my sentence creativity into my pws...  
  
I hope you enjoyed, please R&R  
  
Next chap will probably contain more k/r goodness. 


End file.
